


Очкарик и Чудовище

by Dashusik



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Love Story, M/M, frustrated!tezuka, sadist!inui, too young for sex!echizen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dashusik/pseuds/Dashusik
Summary: А что будет, если Рёма будет более зрелым, чем в каноне? А сопротивляемость Тезуки одному малолетнему чудовищу гораздо ниже? Прибавить к этому летний лагерь Сейгаку перед 1/8 финала Национальных соренований по теннису - и ой, что будет..





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Немного изменила сюжетную линию - Эчизен возвращается в Японию и становится членом команды вместо Оиши за неделю до начала 1/8 финала. События развиваются в летнем лагере Сейгаку и дальше во время соревнований.  
> Из фэндома вышла, но что есть - опубликую. Понравится - буду очень рада, нет - на нет и суда нет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except my yaoi delusions. Sadly.

_«Решающий матч между командами Риккайдай Фузоку и Сейшун Гакуэн. Капитаны Юкимура Сеичи и Тезука Кунимицу решают, кто станет победителем Национальных соревнований по теннису. Счет 5-4 в пользу Юкимуры. Подача Тезуки. Взлет мяча, замах.. Корд бол!0-15 в пользу Риккайдай Фузоку! Постойте, что с Тезукой? Схватившись за плечо, он оседает на землю…»_  
  
Коротко всхлипнув, Тезука сел на кровати. Тяжело дыша, огляделся: 3.50 утра, общая комната команды погружена в темноту, все еще спят. Тезука решительно встал и вышел в коридор. Успокаивая дыхание, сел на низко расположенный подоконник и прикрыл глаза. Вдруг послышался звук приближающихся шагов. Из-за угла вышел Эчизен с банкой Понты в руке.  
  
– Бучо*, с вами все в порядке?  
  
– Да. А ты почему не спишь? Тренировки приносят пользу только если хорошо отдыхаешь после них.  
  
– Не спится.  
  
Эчизен сел на пол возле окна и начал пить.  
  
– Бучо, можно откровенно?  
  
– ?  
  
– Вы паршиво выглядите.  
  
– Однажды перенесенная травма может быть излечена физически, но духовно требуется гораздо больше времени, чтобы забыть о ней.  
  
– Вы о своем плече?  
  
–…  
  
– Простите, Бучо, я собираюсь сделать глупость.  
  
Эчизен резко встал и подошел к Тезуке, сидевшем так низко, что их глаза оказались на одном уровне. Поставив банку на край подоконника, Эчизен крепко обнял Тезуку и начал успокаивающе гладить того по голове. Тезука застыл от неожиданности, но потом, сдавшись, закрыл глаза и расслабился, позволяя себя утешать.  
  
– Чего вы боитесь, Бучо? Ведь плечо вам залечили, не так ли?  
  
– Я знаю. Просто само тело как будто помнит ту боль и не хочет повторения. Это не очень заметно, но мои движения скованны и замедленны. В матчах с игроками более низкого уровня это не будет проблемой, но..  
  
– С игроками национального уровня эта слабость будет фатальной?  
  
– Да.  
  
Последовала пауза.  
  
– Бучо.. Вы знаете, что когда человек делает все возможное и невозможное, это сразу видно? Поэтому, если Тезука Кунимицу сделает все, чтобы выиграть, но потерпит поражение, ни у кого не будет жалоб. Мы, ну.. Любим и уважаем вас не только потому, что вы приносите Сейгаку победы.  
  
– Эчизен.. Спасибо.  
  
– Бучо.. Ночь глупостей ведь еще не закончилась?  
  
Тезука приоткрыл рот, собираясь ответить. Внезапно он почувствовал на своих губах чужие. Ловкий язычок нырнул в его рот, деликатно исследуя его. Язык был мягкий и неожиданно вкусный. Прежде чем он осознал это, Тезука уже жадно отвечал на поцелуй. Он страстно целовался с Эчизеном Рёмой! Как только Тезука пришел в себя, он почти сразу отстранился.  
  
– Эчизен, что?..  
  
Рёма приложил палец к немного припухшим губам капитана.  
  
– Я знаю все, что вы хотите сказать: что вы не гей, а я еще маленький, что сейчас не время, и т.д., и т.п. Зная все это и то, что другого поцелуя не будет, я сделал то, что сделал. Забудьте обо всем, Бучо.  
  
Эчизен развернулся и, распрямив плечи, пошел в сторону общей спальни. Тезука Кунимицу, капитан теннисного клуба средней школы Сейгаку, безмолвно смотрел ему вслед.


	2. Глава 2

**6 часов утра следующего дня.**  
  
 _Эчизен_  
  
Вот черт. Я. Поцеловал. Тезуку. Кунимицу. Черт. ВОТ ЧЕРТ! О чем я думал? Не то, чтобы я не хотел, но.. Точно, я же сам сказал ему забыть обо всем! Будем действовать, как будто ничего не было!  
  
 _Тезука_  
  
Вот черт. Я. Целовался. С. Эчизеном. Рёмой. Черт. ВОТ ЧЕРТ! Ему же только 12! К тому же он мальчик.. Нет, важнее другое. Важнее то, что мне ПОНРАВИЛОСЬ! Очень понравилось. Он же еще ребенок, как он может так классно целоваться? Я би, но предпочитаю девушек. Хотя, если это Эчизен Рёма.. Так, СТОП! Тезука Кунимицу, о чем ты думаешь? Он 12-летний ребенок, ты его на 3 года старше! К тому же, через неделю 1/8 финала Национальных соревнований по теннису! Отбрось все ненужное, сосредоточься на главном, на теннисе. К тому же, он сказал забыть обо всем.. Тезука Кунимицу, перестань думать о поцелуе с Эчизеном Рёмой!.. Ааааа, черт!!!  
  
***  
  
 **8.00. Тренировка. День первый. Неделя до 1/8 финала Национальных соревнований по теннису.**  
  
– Эээ? Внезапно целых 100 кругов? С ума сошел, Инуи?  
  
– Не просто 100 кругов, Момо. 100 кругов с утяжелителями на руках и ногах на время! 50 секунд на круг!  
  
Немой шок у всех, даже у Тезуки. Реакция у всех одинаковая: «Это невозможно!!!»  
  
– Для тех, для кого это невозможно, я припас «Радужный день».  
  
Все с ужасом уставились на объемный стакан с бурлящим вязким НЕЧТО, повисшим несмешивающимися бурыми, грязно зелеными, черными и ядовито-желтыми полосками.  
  
– Это очень полезный напиток..  
  
– Как по мне, так он только поможет выпившему умереть в страшных мучениях и все, ня!  
  
– Согласен с Эйджи.  
  
– Фуджи, и ты, Брут?!  
  
 **Через 1,5 часа.**  
  
– Эчизен, последний круг-51 секунда. Держи. «Радужный день».  
  
Нервно сглотнув, Эчизен начал пить. Допив, он закрыл глаза и замер.  
  
– Ничего не случилось, ня? Как так? У чиби что, иммунитет?  
  
Секунда, другая.. Эчизен абсолютно бесшумно падает лицом вниз. К счастью, его успел подхватить Тезука. Взяв его на руки, Тезука бросил: «Пойду приведу его в чувства» и ретировался в сторону умывальников.  
  
– Тезука, предатель!  
  
– Фуджи, 50,6 секунд. Держи, «Радужный день».  
  
– Угх..  
  
БАМ!  
  
– Фуджи-семпай!  
  
 **В это же время, возле умывальников.**  
  
Тезука, аккуратно придерживая Эчизена, открыл кран и начал осторожно умывать его. Через пару минут Рема слабо застонал и открыл глаза.  
  
–Эчизен, ты в порядке?  
  
–Слабость страшная. Сегодня я вряд ли смогу продолжить. Я стоять-то без помощи не смогу. Простите, Бучо.  
  
– Ничего. Я отнесу тебя в раздевалку.  
  
– Я сам дойду!  
  
Эчизен вырвался, сделал пару шагов, потерял равновесие и начал падать. Его вновь подхватил Тезука.  
  
– Для тебя это пока невозможно, сам же говорил, что стоять без посторонней помощи не можешь. Не стыдись этого, обычный человек после простенького «Ивашимизу» Инуи коньки отбросил бы, а у тебя после «Радужного дня» только слабость. Это дорогого стоит.  
  
***  
  
 **В раздевалке.**  
  
Тезука бережно уложил Эчизена на скамейку, использовав в качестве подушки собственную куртку постоянного игрока.  
  
– Не нужно заходить настолько далеко, это же всего лишь слабость. Вы можете уже возвращаться на корт, Бучо.  
  
– А если это отравление?  
  
– …  
  
– В таких случаях требуется переждать предположительно критические первые полчаса. Если ничего не случится, скорее всего, это не отравление.  
  
С этими словами Тезука занял присел на конец скамейки, которую оккупировал Рёма.  
  
– Эчизен.  
  
– Бучо?  
  
– Почему ты меня поцеловал?  
  
Эчизен надвинул кепку на глаза и притворился спящим.  
  
– Не притворяйся спящим, со мной не сработает.  
  
– А что вы хотите услышать, Тезука-бучо?  
  
– Правду.  
  
– Не хочу.  
  
Эчизен перевернулся набок, избегая взгляда капитана. Тезука встал, рывком перевернул Рёму на спину и пригвоздил его за плечи к скамейке. Глядя мальчику в глаза, он начал:  
  
– Меня это беспокоит. Сильно. Я больше думаю о поцелуе с тобой, чем о теннисе. Если меня это волнует так сильно уже сейчас, ты представляешь, в каком состоянии я буду к финалу? Если мы вообще туда доберемся, с моей слабой концентрацией!  
  
Эчизен стряхнул руки Тезуки со своих плеч и сел.  
  
– Понял я, понял! Дело в том..


	3. Глава 3

_– Дело в том, что…_  
  
БАМ!- распахнулась дверь.  
  
– Эчизен, ты живой?  
  
– Момо-семпай.. Я в порядке, только слабость сильная, пойду отлежусь.  
  
Эчизен схватил сумку с ракетками и выбежал за дверь.  
  
– А форма..? Да что это с ним, Бучо?  
  
– Ты очень, ну ОЧЕНЬ не вовремя, Момоширо. Еще двадцать кругов с утяжелителями!  
  
– Эээ? Бучо?  
  
– ТРИДЦАТЬ!!!  
  
– Уже бегу, Тезука-бучо!  
  
Дверь за Момоширо закрылась.  
  
– Вот черт!- воскликнул Тезука и с досадой пнул ни в чем не повинную скамейку.  
  
***  
  
 _Эчизен_  
  
Пфф, это было близко. Ну не скажешь же ему: «Я люблю вас и хочу, чтобы вы занялись со мной сексом, потому и поцеловал». Спасибо, Момо-семпай, выручил..  
  
 **А в это время**  
  
– Не замедляй темп, Момо, по просьбе Тезуки тебя все еще ждет мой великолепный «Радужный день» в случае недостаточной скорости!  
  
Момоширо оглянулся и по спине его побежали не просто мурашки, а их стадо - у обоих стоящих плечом к плечу Тезуки и Инуи по-садистски сверкали очки.  
  
– Быть этого не может!.. Я тебе это еще припомню, Эчизен!  
  
***  
  
Вернувшись в общежитие, Эчизен сразу же направился в спальню. Подойдя к своей кровати, прислонил к ней сумку и с облегчением повалился на покрывало лицом вниз. Закрыл глаза и не заметил, как уснул. Проснувшись среди ночи, он осознал, что его кто-то раздел и накрыл одеялом. Кавамура-семпай, Кайдо-семпай, Кикумару-семпай, Инуи-семпай отпадают сразу - остаются Фуджи-семпай, Оиши-семпай и Бучо. «Ладно, утром выясню»- решил Эчизен и вновь провалился в сон.  
  
***  
  
 **7.00 следующего утра.**  
  
Писк будильника визгливо ввинчивался в уши. Эчизен выполз из-под одеяла, выключил будильник и со вздохом откинулся на подушку. Через пару минут он вскочил, потянулся и, одевшись, пошел умываться. Около ванной стоял Фуджи-семпай, терпеливо выслушивавший ругательства тренера Сакуно по поводу того, что он не ночевал в доме. «Значит, не Фуджи-семпай»,– сделал вывод Рёма.   
  
– Утро _доброе_ , Эчизен- _кун_!  
  
– Что-то случилось, Момо-семпай? Вы как-то странно выражаетесь..  
  
– Ах ты, мелкий засранец!!! – Момоширо схватил Рёму в охапку и, прижав кулаки к его вискам, начал быстро вертеть ими. Эчизен заойкал. – Чем вы с Тезукой-бучо занимались??? Из-за того, что я не вовремя вошел – за тебя волнуясь, между прочим! – мне пришлось бежать тридцать дополнительных кругов с утяжелителями, а Инуи-семпай еще и угрожал мне своей отравой!!!   
  
– Вы чем сейчас занимаетесь, тренировка через десять минут начинается!– раздался голос вице-капитана.  
  
Дружно обернувшись, парни увидели Оиши с огромными синяками под глазами.  
  
– Что случилось Оиши-семпай? Вы нездорово выглядите..  
  
– А, это.. Не смог отказаться, вот и играл в карты с Эйджи всю ночь.  
  
«Тогда и Оиши-семпай меня не раздевал.. Но тогда остается только.. Тезука! С чего бы ему..»  
  
– Эчизен, эй, Эчизен?!! Ау?  
  
– Хм?  
  
– Не хмыкай мне, тренировка через пять минут! Побежали!  
  
– Момо-семпай, моя сумка с ракетками..  
  
– Оиши-семпай ее принес, пока ты пялился в пустоту. Давай быстрее!  
  
– Да бегу я, бегу!..  
  
***  
  
 **На корте.**  
  
Постоянные игроки выстроились в две линии по обе стороны сетки, друг напротив друга. Ойши раздал каждому необычайно тяжелый чехол для ракетки и два таких же тяжелых мяча.  
  
– Сейчас вы стоите в парах. Вы будете так заниматься каждый день по восемь часов. Каждый час у вас будет пятнадцатиминутный перерыв. Оставшееся время посвятим бегу с утяжелителями, приседаниям и отжиманиям. Итак, одев чехлы, вы будете подавать друг другу, постепенно увеличивая количество мячей. Когда найдете подходящий ритм, каждые 8 подач оба партнера будут делать шаг вперед, не прерывая процесс. Когда поймете, что расстояние больше не позволяет вам обмениваться всеми четырьмя мячами, партнеры будут делать шаг назад. Ваша цель - приблизиться к сетке настолько, насколько возможно. Эта тренировка поможет увеличить силу (и чехол, и мячи тяжелые, чтобы было труднее посылать мяч далеко), расширить поле зрения (следить придется за четырьмя мячами, которые могут упасть Бог знает куда – ракетка в чехле ухудшит контроль над подачами), развить умение чувствовать противника (чтобы понять, куда упадут мячи, надо будет внимательно смотреть на партнера и научиться предугадывать его движения). Каждой паре выделен отдельно стоящий корт. Вы не сможете ни увидеть, ни услышать остальных. Пары: Момоширо - Кавамура, Кикумару - Кайдо, Фуджи - Инуи, Тезука - Эчизен.  
  
У Рёмы, стоявшего с равнодушным видом, заметно расширились глаза. « Восемь часов наедине с Тезукой? Да я свихнусь! К тому же он может спокойно загнать меня в угол..». Эчизен поднял голову и открыл рот, чтобы попросить поменять ему пару, и.. Увидел решимость и стремление к победе на лицах команды, тренера, Ойши и предупреждающий взгляд Тезуки, как бы говоривший: «Не смей пытаться улизнуть от своих обязанностей регулярного игрока из-за боязни остаться наедине со мной! Ведь ты боишься, не так ли, Эчизен?»  
  
Рёма судорожно глотнул воздуха и оскорбленно выпрямился. Дерзко блестевшие золотые глаза послали Тезуке недвусмысленный вызов: «Не дождешься! Кто, кроме никогда не державших в руке ракетку первокурсников, может тебя бояться? Я не сдамся первым!».  
  
Тезука одобрительно приподнял уголки губ: «Вот так бы сразу! Я принимаю вызов!»  
  
Эчизен хмыкнул, надвинул кепку на глаза и двинулся в сторону «их» корта, подхватив сумку с ракетками, чехол и мячи. Тезука с удовлетворенным видом пошел следом.


	4. Глава 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждаю сразу, технические детали игры тенниса взяты из головы, так что за их реальность не ручаюсь!!!

**8.30 утра. Осталось 6 дней.**

_Корт Кайдо – Кикумару._

– Как думаешь, с чиби все будет в порядке? Когда объявляли пары, они с Бучо обменялись весьма недоброжелательными взглядами, ня.

– Сссссс. Эчизен просто хочет победить Бучо полностью, раз и навсегда, семпай. Судя по тому, что я видел, оба будут сражаться всерьез. Может, лучше начнем собственную тренировку?

– Хой-хой, энтузиаст - Кайдо.

– Сссссс.

_Корт Тезуки – Эчизена._

Эчизен надел чехол на любимую ракетку, выбрал мяч и встал на задней линии. Тезука встал напротив. Рёма несколько раз подбросил мяч в руке, чтобы определить примерный вес и рассчитать силу, которую потребуется приложить, чтобы послать его хотя бы через сетку. Сделал несколько взмахов «одетой» ракеткой и, подпрыгнув, подал. Мяч врезался в сетку, не дотянув до края сантиметров пятнадцать. Эчизен, поморщившись, потер запястье.

– Черт, тяжело. И это простая подача!

– Как твое запястье?- впервые с момента входа на корт подал голос Тезука.

– Секундная боль и онемение. Двадцать мячей максимум - и мне придется менять руку. Немного похоже на Spot Ибу Шинджи.

– Тогда давай по-другому. Мы оба амбидекстеры..

– Бучо?

– Владеем и левой, и правой рукой. Поэтому сделаем так: будем постоянно менять руки, десять мячей – одной, десять – другой. Так мы распределим бремя на обе руки, плюс еще и укрепляя их. Что скажешь?

Эчизен надвинул кепку еще глубже на глаза.

– Разумно. Давайте. Правда, у меня еще одна проблема.

– ?

– Если я не могу послать мяч через сетку, то все эти ухищрения бесполезны.

– Действительно. Попробуй еще раз, Эчизен.

Рёма кивнул и подал, вложив в удар гораздо больше силы. Мяч, задев сетку, все-таки упал на корт Тезуки. Эчизен стоял с недовольным лицом: «Что за? Это больше похоже на паршивый drop volley, чем на более-менее нормальную подачу!»

– Бучо, попробуйте вы.

Тезука кивнул и силой послал мяч к Рёме. Мяч перелетел через сетку и приземлился на расстоянии трех метров от мальчика. Эчизен с силой выдохнул.

– Бучо, вам придется некоторое время тренироваться одному.

– Эчизен?

– Я вложил в удар все силы, но мяч еле-еле преодолел сетку. Чтобы получить хоть какое-то подобие подачи как у вас, мне придется некоторое время тренировать подачу в полную силу. Вы не можете дожидаться меня.

Эчизен подтащил полный ящик мячей к боковой линии и начал подавать, меняя руки по мере необходимости. Через некоторое время он, упершись руками в колени и тяжело дыша, оглядел результаты. В ящике обычно помещается пятьдесят мячей. Из них двадцать семь Рёме удалось послать через сетку. Все они приземлились не дальше полутора метров от нее. Эчизен распрямился, с облегчением обмахнулся кепкой, утер пот и вслух произнес: «Мада мада да не».

Тезука, все это время занимавшийся набиванием мяча, негромко сказал: «Ты нерационально используешь запястья. Потенциально твоя подача может быть в два раза сильнее».

–Бучо?

– Ты же играешь в теннис с раннего детства, верно?

– Да, но..

– Ты действуешь запястьями как маломощный игрок. Когда ты был ребенком, такой способ был необходим, ведь у ребенка нет необходимой мышечной массы для мощной подачи. Но ты уже перерос тот уровень. Ты ведь тренируешься каждый день, верно? У тебя давным-давно появились нужные мышцы. Попробуй подать, не искривляя запястье так сильно.

Эчизен несколько раз взмахнул ракеткой и со вздохом признался: «Я всю жизнь подавал так и не знаю, как подать так, как вы говорите, бучо. Просто не представляю».

Тезука вздохнул, прислонил ракетку к скамейке и подошел к Рёме.

– Я буду направлять тебя, так что давай, медленно имитируй подачу. – с этими словами Тезука почти прижался ко спине Эчизена и обхватил пальцами запястье его левой руки.

– Бучо? Что вы..

– В данном случае просто показать недостаточно, нужно, чтобы твое тело запомнило правильный способ работы запястьями на уровне безусловных рефлексов. Иначе в матче ты вернешься к старому способу.

Рёма почти не слышал произносимых капитаном слов–его разум был поглощен ощущениями твердого горячего тела, прижавшегося ко спине; теплого дыхания, шевелившего волосы на затылке; сильных, но таких нежных пальцев на запястье.. Ему хотелось откинуться на грудь Тезуки, чтобы он долго-долго держал его в объятьях.. А потом.. Эчизен с ужасом почувствовал, что у него встает. «Черт, Рёма, перестань думать о сексе во время тренировки! Так, успокойся, успокойся... Представь.. ум, ну.. точно! отца с тренером Рюузаки вместе! Брр, фу!». Мальчик с облегчением выдохнул при опадании его эрекции.

–.. зен? Эчизен? С тобой все в порядке? Ты уже минут десять ни на что не реагируешь..

Склонившись к его лицу, Тезука тряс мальчика за плечи, пытаясь привести его в чувство. Рёма медленно перевел затуманенные золотые глаза на капитана, очевидно не понимая, о чем тот говорит.

_Тезука_

О боже, какой он соблазнительный.. Так и хочется поцеловать.. Так, стоп, Тезука Кунимицу! Ты не можешь завести отношения с ребенком на три года младше тебя! Соберись, и покажи ему наконец правильный взмах!

_Эчизен_

Он такой красивый.. Особенно губы..

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Бучо=капитан клуба


End file.
